The Cycle Path
by xxStarfallxx
Summary: Life is often referred to as a race. Not for Seth. We had been waiting a long time for her to come home, and now that she had... Could a childhood crush turn into something more?
1. The Cycle Path

Preface:

Seth's pov

My mum used to tell me a little story called "The cycle path." It was the story of how our Great Spirit warriors of the past found their true mate; but she tells it better than I do.

"Please mom?" I begged pouting a little.

"Seth come in my room for the story!" Leah chimed in from her room.

"Fine" I mumbled going to her room with mom.

"Hey Seth! Hi Leah! Good evening Sue." Dad sang as he came upstairs.

"DAD!" me and Leah squealed as we got up out of bed and dog piled him.

"Harry! I just had them settled!" huffed Mom.

"Sorry sweetheart!" he apologised giving her a sweet smile.

"Dad; how was your trip?" Leah asked him.

"Um... I enjoyed the elder's function yes." He stuttered. He only stuttered when he was lying; but we let it go.

"Right kids, back to bed" mom commanded. I settled down quickly "The cycle path?" I reminded her; she rolled her eyes.

"A great many years ago, our people had a gift of the Gods. We had spirit warriors! They had the ability to abandon their bodies and float as spirits, they could send great winds to scare their enemy or command animals to do their tasks. Tahaki our ancient chief found out of a great blessing that they the spirit warriors possessed, they had a natural scent that attracted females to help them find a mate. But of all the women on the earth there was but one made for each warrior; one true mate who would lead them to victory. Now do you remember why we call this story the cycle path?"

I shook my head, even though I knew full well but I wanted mom to say it. "Some people refer to life as a race, every one progresses. Moves forward learns something new, they all age. But not the spirit warriors they would not age until they had their true mate in their arms; and neither would their mate, lest they be separated forever which would cause great grief. So when a spirit warrior sees his mate for the first time, time starts again as they cycle down the long path that is life." Mom say's prestigiously.

"Mom, will I find my true mate, will I be a spirit warrior?" I asked her. She seemed to be thinking; she leaned forward and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"One day" my eyes went wide and an elated smile crept across my face.

"What about me mom?" Leah squeal with joy.

"Maybe. Only the Gods know" mom answered tactfully.

"Night mom, I love you" I called to her as she left. I knocked on the wall that separated me and Leah's bedrooms once I was in my own bed.

"Night Lea, night DAD!" I let myself dream about a beautiful girl with long eye lashes and long brown hair cascading her shoulders and the sweetest smile. "I'll find you" I whispered wistfully as I fell asleep.


	2. Home Again

10 years later

Bella's pov

I walked out of the terminal with Charlie by my side, both of us heavy laden with the few bags that contained my whole life. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in through my nose. The air was so much moister here than in phoenix. It was refreshing.

I had missed it here, missed my friends, missed my Dad but most of all I missed the sense of home that lingered in this rainy corner of Washington. We walked over to the cruiser in comfortable silence; like my father I had no need to force conversation, particularly of an emotional variety.

It was emotional driving past our old home in forks; I knew Charlie had moved to la push a few years ago, but to me it still looked like home. As we pulled up to our new home I noticed that it was over the road from Billy's, but the garden over looked the Clearwater's.

"Conveniently placed I see" I remarked; Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and Charlie had been best friends since grade school, back in the days when the kids from the Reservation had needed to travel to forks to go to school. Charlie smiled at me, leading me into the house.

"You're in the attic, thought you might like a big room." Grunted Charlie leading me up two flights of stairs to a beautiful apple green room. It had a huge four poster double bed with a gossamer canopy in the centre. My old twinkle lights were wrapped around the tops of the posts, and a rug adorned the wooden floor. It could have been designed for me.

"Cha- Dad its beautiful! How did you do this?" I marvelled travelling around a corner finding an en-suite, a desk against the wall with a nice laptop on and a huge wardrobe with a full length mirror on the door. I opened the wardrobe; it was empty but had a chest of draws inside of it.

"Leah and Sue did all this. I just financed it" he mumbled, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks, "I'll leave you to unpack." If there was one thing that scared Charlie it would be tears, and at the sight of them welling in my eyes Charlie dashed out of here faster than a bullet from a gun. I smiled taking in the room in its fullness. There was even a leather sofa… staring out of the window for a moment, I was surprised to see Seth looking out of his window. When he saw me he waved. I waved back with a hesitant smile. He signalled for me to give him a second and came back with a white board and pen.

"You look beautiful!" he wrote in bold writing. I blushed and grabbed a notepad from my open bag.

"And you're all grown up!" I replied, in big capital letters. This time he was the one to blush, before flashing me a bright grin that was adorable in that way that only Seth could manage.

"Got to unpack see you later!" I wrote and waved good bye, before drawing my curtains. There was no way I wanted Seth to see my entire wardrobe, underwear included, as I unpacked it. I smiled to myself. It looked like me and Seth would be able to pick up right where we left off. I wondered if the same could be said for me and Jake.

"Bella! We're going to Billy's for tea in an hour!" Charlie called up the stairs. I got on with unpacking and was pretty much done by the time we had to leave. Quickly I slipped on some fresh clothes and set off with Charlie.

Billy's pov

Flash back-

Seth Clearwater fell in love with Bella Swan the moment he laid eyes on her at age 4. Sure, Jacob adored her, but Seth practically worshiped her with a devotion I'd never seen in one so young. There was something about that girl, even at a young age that just attracted people to her. Even young Quil and Embry followed her around like ducklings to a mother duck.

But Seth was different. The boy was besotted and would do absolutely anything to please her, ignoring his own wants and needs to do so. I sat and watched with Charlie as a four year old Seth, a five year old Jacob and an 8 year old Bella played in my garden.

"The boys adore her" I commented, Charlie smiled.

"If she's anything like her mother when she grows up, I'm going to need and shot gun and a baseball bat to keep men off her." He joked.

We both watched as young Seth picked dandelions and daises from the ground, and offered them to Bella as a bouquet. I chuckled when Jacob knocked them out of his hands, and took Bella by the hand. Pulling her away with him.

"Those two may be cousins but they fight like brothers" Charlie shook his head, smiling at my son's jealousy.

The two boys were close; not only in age but in appearance. My sister's son shared many of the same features as my own son, only he had the rounder face of his father. His blood line was almost as strong. After Jacob, Seth would be second in line to be chief. If my son was unable to fulfil his responsibilities for any reason, then I would be proud to see Seth as chief. He was a good natured, loving boy, and I knew he would grow into a good man.

I just hoped he and Jacob were not divided. Looking at Bella, I thought she may prove to be more important to this tribe than anyone had anticipated.

Flashback end-

"Uncle Billy!" Bella exclaimed as she ran through my front door.

"Well do come in..." I joked. She plonked herself down on my lap and I wheeled myself into the kitchen just like old times.

"Welcome home!" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. I was as pleased to have her back as I would have been if she were my own daughter.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Jake yelled ridiculously like an excited toddler as he thundered down the hallway.

"My name is still Bella, Jake. Well remembered!" she quipped, to my amusement. Jake had her off my lap instantly, pulling Bella into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey!" I complained playfully.

"Sorry dad, but you're going to have to share her!" he grinned at me. I stirred the stew shaking my head at my son's obvious over enthusiasm. I had no doubt that he was going to make a fool of himself. Charlie patted me on the shoulder.

"I think we're both going to have to get used to sharing her," he said sadly as Jake towed her to the living room. Poor Charlie was having the realisation that his little girl was all grown up.

"Billy?" Harry's voice carried from the front door.

"Kitchen!" Charlie yelled.

Seth bobbed into the kitchen faster than the speed of light.

"Where is she?" He asked, excitement written clearly on his face as he searched the kitchen for her.

"Living room son." I laughed, and he was gone. After a few minutes of meaningless conversation between me, Charlie, Harry, Sue and Leah. We fell into an awkward silence, clearly all wondering how the reunion in the living room was going.

"I don't know about you old timers, but I'm going to watch them," Leah announced, the only one bold enough to suggest what we'd all been thinking.

"Why not?" I chuckled.

We all hovered outside the living room door, and listened to Jakes feeble attempts at flirting and Bella's obvious indifference. Leah pushed the door ajar so we could see them all sat on the couch with Bella in the middle.

"I don't feel so good about this!" Harry panicked quietly, his guilty conscience getting the better of him once again. He'd been like this since grade school and had never grown out of it.

"Shh Harry, I can't hear!" Charlie told him, his attention still on the kids.

"Quick! Move back! Bella's looking this way!" Leah hissed. We all jumped back from the door like children trying not to be caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"God you're all less sly than a fox in a hen house," Leah grouched before giving us the all clear. We settled back down, all of us quiet in our observation except from Sue, who was trying to control her laughter at our childish behaviour.

"Looks like Seth's got some competition!" Leah giggled quietly as Jacob flirted ridiculously, drawing Bella's attention away from his younger cousin. Instantly our attention was completely on Leah. She had laughed. It was the first time any of us had heard her laugh in months, not since Sam's disappearance and their resultant breakup. Watching her go through that was painful to watch, especially for Harry and I, who knew that Sam still loved her despite the imprint. It was a tremendous struggle for the young Alpha, who felt like he betrayed Emily every time he thought of Leah. The whole situation was a tenuous mess at best, and it warmed my heart to see the spark back in Leah's eyes, even momentarily.

"The boy's besotted with her!" Sue smiled slightly, her affection for her son shining through her amusement. I looked at Seth, Sue was right. His attention was completely focused on Bella, his body mirroring hers as she fidgeted, and giving her little sideways glances he thought no-one else saw. He had it bad! Jacob, my tactless, hopeless son openly admired Bella in a way that evidently made her uncomfortable. The incessant flirting was enough to make even me cringe.

"Bella..." Seth started, but was cut off by Jacob.

"Hey Bella do you want to see the car I've been working on?"

"Um... sure..." Bella trailed on, clearly uninterested in cars or mechanics. I decided to take pity on poor Seth and call them for dinner. We all scrambled to the kitchen trying to act inconspicuous.

"Nice try Uncle Billy but you need to oil that chair..." Bella whispered before the others emerged shoving each other. Busted.

"Cut it out!" Bella scolded them.

"What was it this time?" She rolled her eyes as neither one of them lifted their eyes from the floor mumbling something about chairs.

"Spit. It. out!" She sighed exasperated by their incoherent excuses.

"Nothing!" They both chorused, having the decency to look ashamed which greatly amused Leah.

She huffed, but turned her attention to Leah.

"Do you know something about this?" Bella asked the older girl, looking at her suspiciously. Leah shrugged, raising an eyebrow in feigned nonchalance, belied by her tense stance.

"So what if I do?" she challenged.

"I'll get it out of you later" Bella promised, as she noticed the boys fighting again. Charlie shifted his weight nervously.

"You boys had better stop that now," he warned, in response to Bella's frown. When they didn't stop and Bella crossed her arms over her chest, we all knew what was coming next.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, and Seth Clearwater, you stop fighting this instant!" she shouted, pulling the bickering boys apart by the ears.

"Ouch! That hurts Bells!" whined Jake, as Seth stood limply without complaining.

"I told you she hadn't changed since you last saw her," Charlie laughed, remembering all the times Bella had done the same thing when they were younger.

"What is going on?" She demanded, still holding them hostage. Both boys pointed at the other.

"He started it!" They both exclaimed, reminding us all that they were still kids, even if they were almost adult size.

"That's not a good enough explanation!" She told them, her voice going dangerously quiet as she pulled on their ears a little harder.

"I want to sit next to you but Jake said I couldn't!" Seth told her almost eagerly.

"If that's how she's getting stuff out of me I'm out of here!" Leah joked, thinking Bella wouldn't hear her. Bella turned around to face her, pulling the boys with her and ignoring their pathetic whines and complaints.

"No Leah, we're going to talk like adults. I save this for the children!" She spat the word children. The boys winced as if she had slapped them. We burst out laughing at their indignation.

"Jacob, why can't Seth sit next to me if he so pleases?" she asked, saccharine sweetly. I smirked at my son, knowing he'd dug himself a hole.

"Because... well... Um..." He rambled on.

"Come on Jake, spit it out" She twisted his ear a little harder.

"Because I wanted to sit next to you!" he yelped.

"And I couldn't sit in the middle?" She suggested.

"No! I called dibs!" Jacob told her frustrated.

"Dibs? On me or the seat?" She asked politely, but we all knew her anger was building up.

"Err... the seat?" he attempted to appease her.

"Right answer!" She laughed letting them go, but she pinched Jacob's side making him jerk away from her in response.

"Hey! What was that for?" he cried.

"You being stupid," she shrugged unapologetically.

"Well! He got what he deserved; dinner's not getting any warmer!" I chimed cheerfully. Jacob huffed at me, but I ignored him, instead serving the meal to my hungry guests.

After dinner Jacob sulked in his room, making some weak excuse about homework. Poor kid was embarrassed that he'd shown himself up. This left Bella, Leah and Seth to hang out in the old tree house that Sarah and I had built all those years ago. It was kind of surreal to see the kids, who had all been so small when it was constructed trying to cram into it. They were practically all grown up now. The years had just flown past.

Bella's pov

Seth followed me around like a lost puppy the whole evening to the point where I practically had to stop him from following me into the bathroom. It was sweet in a boyish way. I could see things really hadn't changed, appearances excluded. Little Seth had grown up a lot since I last saw him. Now he was taller than me and starting to fill out a little, his arms showing a muscle tone seen more in men than boys. Ten years down the line and he was still able to make me laugh without trying, and I was glad of it.

I was most surprised by his sister however, who growing up had no interest in me as I was more interested in playing in the mud than playing dolls or dressing up. Leah was strikingly beautiful, and not to mention tall; she was practically six foot, dwarfing my meagre 5'4". She was friendly, smiling and joking with me, but I could tell it was forced. The haunted look in her eye was testament to her heartbreak, jarring me to the core. I saw that look every time I looked in the mirror.

We hung out in the old tree house, having to crawl into it as even I was too tall to stand. I smiled, remembering painting it with Jake and Seth. Despite Billy's numerous protests, we had put our hands in the paint buckets and made hand prints on the wall. The three of us were completely covered in paint by the time we had finished, and it had taken Sarah hours to get us all clean again. I laughed when I saw that Seth had printed his tiny hand over mine. It barely covered my palm back then, now his hands are bigger than mine.

"You know what's wrong with society?" Leah asked, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"It's run by a man. How do they expect a man to be able to oversee everything at once? Men can't multitask!" She shook her head in mock exasperation.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Leah." I told her. Her dry, sarcastic sense of humour was akin to my own.

"So when are you going to interrogate me about that secret?" she asked, smirking at her brother. Seth blushed, his face turning bright pink, giving me an inkling about what they were hiding.

"Oh, has Seth got a girlfriend?" I teased. He blushed harder, his face clearly bright red despite his tanned skin. And I'd thought I was the only one who could go that red.

"No, not unless you're offering?" he asked cheekily, raising one eyebrow flirtatiously. Me and Leah exchanged an amused glance then burst out laughing, unable to contain it.

"Just kidding!" Seth rushed out, his shyness reclaiming him. He looked like he might jump out of the tree house to escape his embarrassment.

"Sorry Seth, you're just too cute!" I said, still laughing. Poor Seth looked like he had rehearsed the look he gave me in the mirror.

"I think I hear mom calling me!" He quickly excused himself, all but leaping out of the tree house.

"Well. That was... cringe worthy." I admitted shaking my head. Leah suddenly sobered up and looked at me seriously.

"You do realise he's in love with you, right?" Leah asked.

"It's just a crush Leah, it'll pass" I waved her off.

"We both know he's been in love with you since he was four!" she admonished.

"Leah! The last time I saw him, he was in practically in diapers! I can't date him! It would be creepy! He's too young." I told her, "Besides I'm not looking for anything right now. I've got enough to work through already before introducing anyone else to my messed up head," I sighed, and Leah's eyes softened in understanding.

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?" she offered.

"It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past," I brushed her off. I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want to think full stop. Childish though it may be; I was content to keep running from my demons for a while, to live my life in denial of all the hurt that was hidden under the surface.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it matters! I'll tell you what happened to me, if you'll tell me what happened to you." She countered. As much as I really didn't need a trip down memory lane, the idea of not being burdened with a secret was appealing; it would be nice for once not to be alone. But I knew I was alone, and always would be.

"Please just let it go Leah. I want this to be a happy day. I just got home!" I begged

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of you later" She promised playfully, throwing my words back in my face. I gave her a strained smile.

"Bells! Time to go!" Charlie called from the bottom of the tree house.

"See you Leah!" I waved goodbye, relieved. Saved by the bell, or in this case Charlie.

"Bye Bella," she called. With that I all but sprinted home, dreading the dreams that would inevitably come to consume me tonight.

"Bella!" Charlie stressed.

"Char-Dad?"

I came to confused and disorientated, bathed in sweat, panting, shaking, and exhausted. It was still dark. My alarm clock read an ominous 03:15. I had so wanted to sleep through the night.

"It was only a dream, sweetheart" he soothed me. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around him. For that moment I was just a little girl in her daddy's arms. It was at times like this I'd give anything to bring back my childhood. Charlie cleared his throat and awkwardly wrapped one arm around my back, thus reminding me that I wasn't a little girl and that 'daddy' was an emotionally awkward middle aged man who still didn't really know me. Reality hurt.

"So you'd be okay if I..." He trailed.

"Its fine dad, go." He darted out of the room not looking back. Like I said earlier, if there was one thing that scared Charlie, it was tears. At the moment I was swimming in them.

I knew going back to sleep wasn't an option, so I settled for wearing a hole in the floor to match to one torn through my chest. It was a coping strategy that didn't really make me feel any better but kept me awake for some respite, no matter how brief.

Sometimes I could temporarily force myself to believe that it was all just a bad dream, that none of it had ever happened. That illusion was shattered by my absentminded tracing of the scars marring my wrist. The cold, crescent shaped mark would be there for the rest of my life, a constant reminder of things best forgotten.

Flashback-

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" He smirked in amusement, as I started to sweat in terror.

"They always said love was a burning thing..."

Flashback end-

I curled up in a ball on my bed, covering my face with the pillow as I let out a tormented cry. I would never be the sweet, trusting ignorant girl I had once been. He stole that from me. But I'd give anything to be her once more. Be the naive, carefree teenager I was before him. But no matter how much I wished it otherwise, every day I woke up to the fact it would never be. That side of me was dead, lying on the desert floor.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I got up and looked out my window to see Seth throwing pebbles. I lifted the window and shook my head.

"It's three in the morning Seth!" I grumbled, pretending to rub my eyes to hide the tears.

"You were screaming." He stated, and I frowned. Poor Charlie must have been terrified if I'd been screaming so loudly it woke the neighbours.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"I will be. How about you? I'm sorry if I woke you," I called down to him.

"I can't complain. I was just worried about you," Seth told me, fidgeting uncomfortably as a cold breeze ruffled his pyjamas.

"Seth, come up here. It's freezing outside. It'll be easier to talk that way, and warmer," I told him, rolling my eyes as he sprinted for my back door and was up the two flights of stairs in a flash.

"Thank you!" He panted, still out of breath.

"Your more than welcome." I laughed; the bad dream and the hole in my chest entirely forgotten for now.

"Seth! Your lips are blue!" I gasped taking his hand to see how cold he was.

"You're so warm," He breathed. I ordered him to warm up, going down stairs to make him hot chocolate after tucking him into my bed.

"Thanks Bells," He sighed contentedly. Ten minutes later he started to fall asleep, so I let him, taking a seat on the couch in my room. I had nothing better to do than doodle to pass the time, so I pulled out my sketch pad.

When my alarm clock went off I gave Leah a ring.

"Hello?" Leah groaned sleepily.

"Hey, it's me Bella!"

"Bella, what possessed you to ring at such an unholy hour?" She whined.

"Leah, its 9 am." I reminded her.

"My point exactly, now cut to the point so I can go back to bed!"

"Walk into Seth's room ad tell me what you notice." I prompted her.

"This had better be good!" She threatened.

"Trust me."

"Okay… Where is he… wait…?"

"Do you want to know where he is?" I asked her I a sickly sweet voice.

"Go on then," She yawned.

"In my bed!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"In. My. Bed." I groaned.

"He's underage you cougar!" Leah teased.

"No Leah! Ew! I had a nightmare and he came to make sure I was alright," I explained.

"That's sweet," Leah cooed, "But why exactly are you calling me about it?"

"How do I explain to Charlie that I have a teenage boy sleeping in my bed?" I asked, feigning exasperation.

"I'd say that was your problem not mine," Leah quipped, "but there's always telling him the truth." And with that she hung up.

At least Charlie hadn't come to check up on me...

"Bella?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"No?" Was my weak attempt to get rid of him.

"Bella, you gonna speak to your father like that? Let me in."

"I'm... Indecent!" I lied, throwing a pillow at Seth to wake him up.

"5 minutes..." He moaned. I ran over to him and shook him, but put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled. Giving me a 'What now?' look.

"Charlie is outside my door!" I hissed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled over.

"You are a teenage boy sleeping in my bed. Do you have a death wish?" I huffed.

"Bella? You are taking ages, I'm starting to get suspicious!" Charlie warned. Seth gulped and leapt up, making a dash for the window. I grabbed his round the shoulders steering him to my closet.

"Charlie would hear you if you climbed out my window!" I whispered.

"Oh, great! So this is like in the movies! This is SO cool!" Seth enthused a little too loud.

"What the heck was that?" Charlie rasped, seeming to get annoyed.

"Uh, just listening to a voice message on my phone!" I lied smoothly.

"Cover up, I'm coming in!" I could practically hear him shaking his head.

I ran to my bed once I saw Seth was closed in the wardrobe.

"Yes dad?" I asked as he burst in, he went all around the room searching suspiciously. Once again I gulped.

"What you looking for?" I faked nonchalance.

"I don't know but my 'dad senses' are tingling..."

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, hoping he would just give up and leave.

Just as it seemed he was about to go, we both heard a large drawing of breath followed by a agonisingly large sneeze. Damn!

Charlie gave me the 'busted!' look.

"Okay, I'm going now!" He acted out, taking steps on the spot.

"Few! He's gone!" Seth panted as he climbed out of the closet to be met with Charlie stood, arms crossed side of his mouth twitching in amusement. Charlie gave him a questioning glace, only now did I realise Seth wasn't wearing PJ bottom's but boxers. That's when we all spotted his discarded Shorts lying on the floor by my bed. Whoops...

Charlie tapped his foot, watching both of us closely before deciding what to say.

"I'm not leaving..."

Seth stood completely frozen to the spot, before thawing out and walking past Charlie and down the stairs.

"Bye Bella!" He called up. Damn it! Smart boy...

"Would you care to explain this?" Charlie was smiling fickly.

"Yes, but in just a second..." I excused getting up and grabbing Seth's shorts and a pillow I threw them out the window towards him. Nailed it! I laughed as he fell over rubbing his head before turning to stick his tongue out at me.

"Dad, it's NOT what you think..." I tried to think of how I'd explain this...

"Sure it's not!" Charlie grumbled.

"Seth came over to check I was okay! He came to take care of me!" I told him.

"I think he did enough 'taking care of you' last night young lady!" Charlie raised his voice, turning a shade of red.

"Umm... I'm what mum was when she married you!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"WHAT? Ew, no! Look dad, I'm a virgin." I cringed

"Gah!"

"Yep! Sooo glad we had this conversation dad!"

He retreated to the living room, once we'd both embarrassed ourselves enough for the day. Once I'd had breakfast, I got out my phone and texted Seth. I would get my revenge, and I had a habit of playing with my prey.

Revenge. – Bella

Gulp. – Seth

I smiled. Seth knew what it was to be subject to my MFD list. MFD you ask? 'Marked For Death.

"Why ya' getting revenge on Seth?"

"Oh, no reason! What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I- Um... No reason." He copied me.

"Right..." I gave him a weird look and went back to eating.

"You want some cereal?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Sure!" He grabbed the box, and got a bowl and spoon.

"You know your way around here better than I do! It took me 5 minutes to find the cereal, and 10 to find the spoons!" I laughed.

"Well, I practically live here. You've only been here for a day and one night, most of the day you weren't even here, so it makes sense."

"True, true..."

"So... Can I help?" He asked me.

"With what?"

"Revenge on Seth?" He answered.

"Oh, uh... Sure! The more the merrier!" Now I had a scapegoat…"Bella!" Charlie stressed.

"Char-Dad?"

I came to confused and disorientated, bathed in sweat, panting, shaking, and exhausted. It was still dark. My alarm clock read an ominous 03:15. I had so wanted to sleep through the night.

"It was only a dream, sweetheart" he soothed me. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around him. For that moment I was just a little girl in her daddy's arms. It was at times like this I'd give anything to bring back my childhood. Charlie cleared his throat and awkwardly wrapped one arm around my back, thus reminding me that I wasn't a little girl and that 'daddy' was an emotionally awkward middle aged man who still didn't really know me. Reality hurt.

"So you'd be okay if I..." He trailed.

"Its fine dad, go." He darted out of the room not looking back. Like I said earlier, if there was one thing that scared Charlie, it was tears. At the moment I was swimming in them.

I knew going back to sleep wasn't an option, so I settled for wearing a hole in the floor to match to one torn through my chest. It was a coping strategy that didn't really make me feel any better but kept me awake for some respite, no matter how brief.

Sometimes I could temporarily force myself to believe that it was all just a bad dream, that none of it had ever happened. That illusion was shattered by my absentminded tracing of the scars marring my wrist. The cold, crescent shaped mark would be there for the rest of my life, a constant reminder of things best forgotten.

Flashback-

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" He smirked in amusement, as I started to sweat in terror.

"They always said love was a burning thing..."

Flashback end-

I curled up in a ball on my bed, covering my face with the pillow as I let out a tormented cry. I would never be the sweet, trusting ignorant girl I had once been. He stole that from me. But I'd give anything to be her once more. Be the naive, carefree teenager I was before him. But no matter how much I wished it otherwise, every day I woke up to the fact it would never be. That side of me was dead, lying on the desert floor.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I got up and looked out my window to see Seth throwing pebbles. I lifted the window and shook my head.

"It's three in the morning Seth!" I grumbled, pretending to rub my eyes to hide the tears.

"You were screaming." He stated, and I frowned. Poor Charlie must have been terrified if I'd been screaming so loudly it woke the neighbours.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"I will be. How about you? I'm sorry if I woke you," I called down to him.

"I can't complain. I was just worried about you," Seth told me, fidgeting uncomfortably as a cold breeze ruffled his pyjamas.

"Seth, come up here. It's freezing outside. It'll be easier to talk that way, and warmer," I told him, rolling my eyes as he sprinted for my back door and was up the two flights of stairs in a flash.

"Thank you!" He panted, still out of breath.

"Your more than welcome." I laughed; the bad dream and the hole in my chest entirely forgotten for now.

"Seth! Your lips are blue!" I gasped taking his hand to see how cold he was.

"You're so warm," He breathed. I ordered him to warm up, going down stairs to make him hot chocolate after tucking him into my bed.

"Thanks Bells," He sighed contentedly. Ten minutes later he started to fall asleep, so I let him, taking a seat on the couch in my room. I had nothing better to do than doodle to pass the time, so I pulled out my sketch pad.

When my alarm clock went off I gave Leah a ring.

"Hello?" Leah groaned sleepily.

"Hey, it's me Bella!"

"Bella, what possessed you to ring at such an unholy hour?" She whined.

"Leah, its 9 am." I reminded her.

"My point exactly, now cut to the point so I can go back to bed!"

"Walk into Seth's room ad tell me what you notice." I prompted her.

"This had better be good!" She threatened.

"Trust me."

"Okay… Where is he… wait…?"

"Do you want to know where he is?" I asked her I a sickly sweet voice.

"Go on then," She yawned.

"In my bed!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"In. My. Bed." I groaned.

"He's underage you cougar!" Leah teased.

"No Leah! Ew! I had a nightmare and he came to make sure I was alright," I explained.

"That's sweet," Leah cooed, "But why exactly are you calling me about it?"

"How do I explain to Charlie that I have a teenage boy sleeping in my bed?" I asked, feigning exasperation.

"I'd say that was your problem not mine," Leah quipped, "but there's always telling him the truth." And with that she hung up.

At least Charlie hadn't come to check up on me...

"Bella?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"No?" Was my weak attempt to get rid of him.

"Bella, you gonna speak to your father like that? Let me in."

"I'm... Indecent!" I lied, throwing a pillow at Seth to wake him up.

"5 minutes..." He moaned. I ran over to him and shook him, but put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled. Giving me a 'What now?' look.

"Charlie is outside my door!" I hissed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled over.

"You are a teenage boy sleeping in my bed. Do you have a death wish?" I huffed.

"Bella? You are taking ages, I'm starting to get suspicious!" Charlie warned. Seth gulped and leapt up, making a dash for the window. I grabbed his round the shoulders steering him to my closet.

"Charlie would hear you if you climbed out my window!" I whispered.

"Oh, great! So this is like in the movies! This is SO cool!" Seth enthused a little too loud.

"What the heck was that?" Charlie rasped, seeming to get annoyed.

"Uh, just listening to a voice message on my phone!" I lied smoothly.

"Cover up, I'm coming in!" I could practically hear him shaking his head.

I ran to my bed once I saw Seth was closed in the wardrobe.

"Yes dad?" I asked as he burst in, he went all around the room searching suspiciously. Once again I gulped.

"What you looking for?" I faked nonchalance.

"I don't know but my 'dad senses' are tingling..."

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, hoping he would just give up and leave.

Just as it seemed he was about to go, we both heard a large drawing of breath followed by a agonisingly large sneeze. Damn!

Charlie gave me the 'busted!' look.

"Okay, I'm going now!" He acted out, taking steps on the spot.

"Few! He's gone!" Seth panted as he climbed out of the closet to be met with Charlie stood, arms crossed side of his mouth twitching in amusement. Charlie gave him a questioning glace, only now did I realise Seth wasn't wearing PJ bottom's but boxers. That's when we all spotted his discarded Shorts lying on the floor by my bed. Whoops...

Charlie tapped his foot, watching both of us closely before deciding what to say.

"I'm not leaving..."

Seth stood completely frozen to the spot, before thawing out and walking past Charlie and down the stairs.

"Bye Bella!" He called up. Damn it! Smart boy...

"Would you care to explain this?" Charlie was smiling fickly.

"Yes, but in just a second..." I excused getting up and grabbing Seth's shorts and a pillow I threw them out the window towards him. Nailed it! I laughed as he fell over rubbing his head before turning to stick his tongue out at me.

"Dad, it's NOT what you think..." I tried to think of how I'd explain this...

"Sure it's not!" Charlie grumbled.

"Seth came over to check I was okay! He came to take care of me!" I told him.

"I think he did enough 'taking care of you' last night young lady!" Charlie raised his voice, turning a shade of red.

"Umm... I'm what mum was when she married you!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"WHAT? Ew, no! Look dad, I'm a virgin." I cringed

"Gah!"

"Yep! Sooo glad we had this conversation dad!"

He retreated to the living room, once we'd both embarrassed ourselves enough for the day. Once I'd had breakfast, I got out my phone and texted Seth. I would get my revenge, and I had a habit of playing with my prey.

Revenge. – Bella

Gulp. – Seth

I smiled. Seth knew what it was to be subject to my MFD list. MFD you ask? 'Marked For Death.

"Why ya' getting revenge on Seth?"

"Oh, no reason! What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I- Um... No reason." He copied me.

"Right..." I gave him a weird look and went back to eating.

"You want some cereal?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Sure!" He grabbed the box, and got a bowl and spoon.

"You know your way around here better than I do! It took me 5 minutes to find the cereal, and 10 to find the spoons!" I laughed.

"Well, I practically live here. You've only been here for a day and one night, most of the day you weren't even here, so it makes sense."

"True, true..."

"So... Can I help?" He asked me.

"With what?"

"Revenge on Seth?" He answered.

"Oh, uh... Sure! The more the merrier!" Now I had a scapegoat…


End file.
